


Laundry fun

by Cemas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemas/pseuds/Cemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home from work, Levi sees an unusual sight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic :) Please don't be too rough with me, I'm still inexperienced...
> 
> And thanks to my lovely beta <3

"Have a nice day!" Eren said cheerfully from the entry.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" replied the older man with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Levi wasn't in a good mood, he just got home but was called back to work because of some problems with his customers. "I'm going to make katsudon" Eren informed quickly before Levi could slam the door close. Eren let out a loud sigh. When Levi's in a bad mood it feels like he could kill someone with that piercing gaze.

There was no rush to make dinner, Levi wouldn't be back at least for an hour or two. Eren didn't want to spend the rest of the day feeling scared around him, he could snap at anytime. Was there something he could do in order to get his mood back up? What did he hate the most?

"I got it!" Eren ran to the corridor and opened the second door on the right, "I'm going to clean the bath tub spotless!" he claimed to himself and took a turn to get some detergent.

"Geez, now I'm all wet..." the brown haired boy said while looking at his soaked white t-shirt and jeans wrapped up his legs. It took a good 45 minutes to clean the tub, he wanted to give it his all to make sure it'd be clean. Levi couldn't stand poorly done work and Eren had learned that through his dissatisfying words. "Even Levi has to admit that I did my job well" he smiled triumphantly. Looking at the wall clock, he noted he had enough time to do the laundry before the man of the house would return home.

Eren put the dirty clothes in the machine and started it. "Fuck this fuckin' machine!" he cursed before sitting on top of it. He hates the old washing machine because it requires him to sit on it so that it wouldn't run away. It vibrates like crazy, well at least for the first ten minutes, then it's safe to leave and do something else. As he sat there, he started to think about Levi, who kindly let him stay with him until he'd find his own place to live at. Well, it wasn't an easy job to convince Levi but Eren hadn't given up. The younger boy had promised to do all the chores. Levi's so busy with work he doesn't have the time to clean his apartment as often as he wanted, and because he hates everything filthy, he agreed to let Eren stay with him. Eren sighed "It's only fair to me do all the chores..". He doesn't have to pay the rent as long as he cleans and makes dinner.

Suddenly the washing machine's vibrations got rougher. Eren startled and let out a moan. "Ahh, fuck" Eren breathed out as the vibrations started to feel good around his crotch. When was the last time he jerked off? He had been so busy studying and so tired after cleaning the house... but now, he's all alone. Levi won't be back at least for an hour, this is an opportunity he can't pass.

The washing machine's vibrations felt so good as he sat there, making the brunette breathe now more heavily. Hands shaking with excitement he opened his belt, lowered his jeans a little and reached down to his length. Eren hadn't even realised how much he had craved for something like this, it had been too long. He was half hard already, but that changed when he started to move his hand. "Ah... aah..." Eren let out quiet moans, as he hastily pumped his hand up and down, the machine's constant stimulus arousing him even more. He tilted his head back in pleasure and leaned to the wall behind him and started to move his hand even faster. The small utility room's temperature had risen from the boy's actions, but he was too busy to take notice of such.

Erens cheeks turned to a light pink, he moaned forgetting himself and let out breaths even louder. "Ahh ah, I'm close..." he had almost reached his climax, but was taken aback by hearing someone's footsteps by the door. Eren turned his head vigorously and blushed all the way up to his ears. It was Levi who had appeared there, leaning on the doorframe grinning.

"Having fun, brat?"

 

~~~~

 

"Ah fuck!" Levi cursed when as he slammed the door shut behind him. "That fuckin' asshole" he cursed even more and he had a good reason to. When Levi had arrived at his work place, Erwin said that he wasn't needed anymore. "That bastard! Making me run there and back!" he kicked his shoes off and stomped to the kitchen. Levi didn't see Eren, he should have been making dinner. "Where the fuck are you Eren? I'm not gonna play hide and seek!" he shouted. No answer. Even Levi had to admit that it was weird that he wouldn't answer him. He continued to walk to the living room. No one. He walked to the corridor and looked around. Then he saw a door open, and under the utility room's door glistened light. He walked closer and heard the loud washing machine. "For crying out loud! If he washes my clothes wrong again, I'm gonna strangle him..." he muttered as he walked up to the door. The older man almost started his yacking, but stopped when he saw Eren.

He froze and stared at Eren, who was sitting on the washing machine. Eren hadn't heard Levi shouting at him, because of the flickering voice which was coming from the machine and hadn't even noticed him at the door. The brown haired boy was masturbating on top of his washing machine. Levi watched the younger boy as he tilted his head back and pumped his hand up and down on his dick. "Ah.. aahh..." he heard Eren moan and it sent a shivering feeling to his spine.

When he had met Eren, he never had thought that the brat could be so erotic. Sometimes when Eren leaned down or picked something from the ground, he had taken sweet views of his ass. He truly had a nice one. Levi started to enjoy the view, letting a little smile on his lips. The options would be to watch the brunet or join in and have a little fun... "Ahh ah, fuck... I'm close", that's when he decided to make his move and come up closer so the boy could see him. The older man leaned on the doorframe and licked his lower lip "Having fun, brat?".

Eren startled and turned his head at Levi's direction. He was as red as the scarf he had given to Mikasa. Levi chuckled with a teasing tone "Doing laundry?". The younger boy turned even redder and hastily tried to hide his crotch "Umm.. erm.. this is not.. uhh" he tried to explain the embrassing situtation for nothing. Levi smiled mischievously at Eren, looking him in the eye.

It made Eren feel awkward, so he once again opened his mouth to explain himself "Like... like you never do this when you're alone!". Soon the boy noticed that the older man was walking closer to him. In panic, he hid his erection under his wet shirt before Levi was standing in front of him. Levi snickered and kept looking at the embrassed boy "That doesn't help, Jäger, I can still see it". Eren looked down and of course, what kind of coverage could one expect from a wet white t-shirt.

The younger boy blushed even harder, he covered his erection with his hand and looked away "I-if you would mind..". Levi's lips rose into a mischievous smile as he tilted his head "Mind what?". Eren swallowed loudly "I-if you would mind.. umm.. n-not to stare and leave for a mi-minute". His voice was shaking with embarrassment, the humiliation was too much. Suddenly the washing machine's vibrations grew stronger. Eren felt instant pleasure and bit his lower lip while trying to not moan in front of his host.

"No". Levi said in a monotic tone and moved closer. Eren tried to lean back, but Levi quickly snatched his knees and pulled them apart. He stepped between his legs and looked slightly upwards. The brunet breathed heavily "L-Levi?". Levi licked his lips in response and grabbed the younger boy's ass with both of his hands. Eren let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled closer. Levi looked straight into his eyes, making Eren startle at his intensity. Placing his hands on Eren's waist he rubbed his soft skin with his thumbs.

"Le-Levi w-what-" Eren stopped his stuttering when Levi looked at him sharply and the younger boy gulped. Levi placed his left hand at Eren's lower back and lifted his shirt hem. He traced his finger along Eren's spine while lifting the shirt up. Levi felt how the younger boy shivered under his touch and curved his back. Levi yanked and threw the shirt away and leaned closer to Eren. 

He started to leave soft kisses on Eren's collarbone and eventually changing it into little bites. Levi's left hand returned up the younger boys hip and was now kissing his neck, lips moving upward. Eren's breathing became faster when Levi's hands slided at his sides. "Levi.. maybe we, ahh, shouldn't.." The older man sneered and started to suck Eren's skin, leaving a lovebite on his neck. "Maybe?" he repeated the hesitance while taking his own shirt off. Eren swallowed loudly.

Eren shifted uncomfortably when Levi leaned even closer from before. Levi placed his hand at the brunet's back and pulled him so close that their abdomens were touching. The only sounds were their rugged breathing and the washing machine's lowered sound. Both of them looked at each other into the eyes and kept silent for a brief moment. Levi leaned forward to brush Eren's bangs out of his way "Is it still maybe?". Eren blushed while trying to search for anything else than him to look at, Levi got his answer.

The shorter man returned to kissing Eren's neck again, with now more passion put into it. Eren placed his hands on Levi's shoulders, when his lips went downwards to his chest. Levi grinned and lifted Eren's left leg so he could lean more backward. Eren placed his hand over his mouth to suffocate his moans, when the black haired man ran his tongue over his nipple. Levi licked and gently bit his nipple while his hand played with the other one, making Eren shiver all over. Levi glanced down looking at the younger boy's dick, the tip was leaking pre-cum. Levi grinned and lifted his head back up to the boy's pink face. He hadn't even touched his crotch and he was already looking like this. The older man licked his lips, turned Eren's head so that he could reach his ear. Levi breathed into his ear, making Eren shiver with pleasure. Levi ran his tongue over his ear and whispered "Unzip my jeans, Eren".

Eren slowly moved his shaky hands to reach Levi's front and started to undo his belt. Levi hummed a response and nibbled his way down from the boy's ear to his jaw while massaging his thighs. Eren finally got his belt open and unzipped his jeans slowly, little too slowly for Levi. The man lowered his jeans and boxers. He caught Eren watching his crotch and chuckled. The brunet turned his head away quickly and his blush reached now even his ears. Levi slided his hand on Eren's side again, but suddenly grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He ran his tongue on the younger boy's chest, nibbling his skin, moving up to the neck and finally his jaw where he placed small kisses. Eren lowered his guard and that's when Levi lowered his hand to his crotch. Eren startled, about to say something a bit too late when Levi sucked his neck "No backing away anymore, Jäger".

He gave Eren's dick a few pumps before stopping. Eren let out a whimper when he stopped. His face was burning and it pleased Levi so much that he couldn't wait anymore. He took Eren's hand and lead it to his crotch "It's not fair if you're the only one feeling good". Eren gasped when he felt Levi's growing hardness on his hand, he would've never thought of doing this with his... landlord. He gulped loudly and lifted his head to look at Levi. His eyes were filled with lust and he looked really impatient. Eren encouraged himself taking a silent deep breath, relaxing himself and finally starting to move his hand around Levi's cock. Eren has never jerked someone else off, so it was a little hard, adjusting another person's dick on his hand. Levi also started to pump his cock in a good rhythm while Eren was still trying to find one.

"You're really fucking clumsy, brat" Levi announced, looking at Eren's hand moving on his dick. Eren stopped his hand to the sudden comment "Sor-". He didn't get to finish his sentence when the older man placed their dicks together, hands wrapping around them and returned the rhythm quickly. Moans were escaping Eren's mouth when Levi rubbed their dicks together, speeding up the rhythm. Levi wanted to hear more moans from Eren, mess him up even more, make him beg for more.. make him his. He leaned forward to kiss and suck Eren's sensitive neck, earning more moans from him. He began to kiss his way to the younger boy's ear, sucking his earlobe and breathing hard in his ear which sent chills to the boy's body. He was close, Levi could tell from his panting and when his hips would jerk up along the rhythm.

Levi looked at Eren's face, eyes almost closed, red cheeks and lips which he had been licking, were wet with saliva. Levi was eating up the sight of Eren, feeling his orgasm close too. The man hastened the rhythm once more and he felt Eren's hand on his shoulder "L-Levi I'm close...". At that moment Levi had no more patience and grabbed the boy's nape of the neck on his hold. He pulled him close roughly, so that their lips collided together.

Eren was shocked, he couldn't believe what was happening, but at that moment he didn't care and leaned forward. Their kiss was sloppy and rough, tongues intertwining and teeth crashing to each other. "Mnhhn... Levi, I'm going to-" Eren moaned, twitching while he came on Levi's hand and a little bit on his stomach. The sight of the boy cumming made Levi's cock twitch with pleasure and he kissed him again roughly while he came. When they parted, they were both panting heavily after the act and Levi leaned his head at Eren's neck, snuggling and giving small kisses. It took a moment when their breathing had calmed down to normal, that's when the older man lifted his head to look at Eren.

They both looked at each other for a moment, locking their eyes and then leaning forward. This time the kiss was gentle and soft, Eren placed his hands around Levi's shoulders lazily while the other one lowered his hands on top of the boy's thighs. They took their time kissing and caring for each other. Levi was the first one to cut off the kiss and placed his forehead against Eren's. He smiled slightly and sighed "We should do laundry more often". Eren let out a quiet laugh and nodded his head shyly.

This was the beginning of their newly developing life that significantly changed their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes, feel free to tell me, because my native language isn't english :)


End file.
